Such washer nozzles are used in today's motor vehicles for cleaning a front or rear windshield or the lenses of headlights and are well known from practice. In the prior-art washer nozzle the sealing compound has the task of filling in the gap between the heating element and the housing for direct heat transmission, fixing and protecting the heating element. Furthermore, the sealing compound must seal and insulate the heating element. Consequently, the contact points of the electrical cables at the heating element are protected from environmental effects such as moisture, dirt and salts.
However, a drawback of the prior-art washer nozzle is that the electrical cables, sealing compound and housing have different coefficients of expansion, such that gaps may form between the housing and sealing compound and between the electrical cables and sealing compound after some time. Via these gaps, moisture may penetrate and damage the heating element or its contact with the electrical cables. This leads to a short service life of the washer nozzle.